Lisa Ortiz
| years_active = 1996–present | credits = Lina Inverse in Slayers }} Lisa Ortiz is an American theatre and voice actress, as well as a voice director, best known for her roles in English anime adaptations, such as Lina Inverse in Slayers and Amy Rose in Sonic X. Career She is perhaps best known for the roles of the high-elf Deedlit in Record of Lodoss War, Lina Inverse in Slayers, Tony Tony Chopper in the 4Kids dub of One Piece, and Serenity Wheeler in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Her best-known role was Amy Rose in Sonic X, and Sonic the Hedgehog from 2005-2009. Living in New York City and frequently meeting people who speak other languages, Ortiz helps in creating the dialect voices for which she is well recognized. Ortiz holds a BFA in theatre from Hofstra University. She has appeared in titles for NYAV Post, 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, Headline Studios, TAJ Productions, and DuArt Film and Video. At the 2002 Katsucon in National Harbor, Maryland, Lisa admitted that her start in voice overs came from her brother stealing her car, which led to series of adventures that led her to meeting a friend to retrieve the car, who then invited her to a casting call for Record of Lodoss War. Lisa is the President of Noise of O Productions, LLC an audio post house and has directed for various games and animation, including Modern Combat 5 and Super 4 Playmobile. She is sometimes assumed to have been a cast member of the Canadian television show Fifteen, however, she confirmed in a podcast interview that she did not appear, and that it was actually another Lisa Ortiz. Filmography Anime * Accel World - Nickel Doll * Animation Runner Kuromi – Mikiko "Kuromi" Oguro * Arcade Gamer Fubuki – Chizuru * Battle Arena Toshinden – Ellis * Battle Skipper – Saori Tachibana * Blue Gender – Alicia Whistle * Boogiepop Phantom – Saki Yoshisawa * Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City – Unda, Servant of Water * Comic Party – Chisa Tsukamoto, Minami Makimura * Descendants of Darkness – Maria Wong * Dinosaur King – Sophia * Gall Force: Eternal Story – Eluza * Gall Force: New Era – Garnet * Geobreeders – Sanae * His and Her Circumstances – Tsubasa Shibahime * Ikki Tousen – Kaku Bunwa * Kirby Right Back At Ya - Buttercup Bookem, Mabel, Lovely, Additional Voices * Kujibiki Unbalance – Kaoruko Yamada * Legend of Himiko – Koran * Maetel Legend – Maetel * Magical DoReMi – Patina, Penny, Additional Voices * Magic User's Club – Nanaka Nakatomi * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - Natarle Badgiruel (NYAV Post dub) * Mew Mew Power – Additional Voices * Now and Then, Here and There – LaLa Ru * One Piece – Tony Tony Chopper (brain boost and speed boost), Rika (4Kids dub) * Pokémon – Korrina (X & Y) * Queen's Blade series – Melona (credited as Darla Chaney Seasons 1-2 and the OVA, credited as Trina Hilbe Season 3), Echidna * Rayearth OVA – Fuu Hououji * Record of Lodoss War – Deedlit * Revolutionary Girl Utena – Shiori Takatsuki * Samurai Deeper Kyo – Mika * Shadow Star Narutaru – Jun Ezumi * Shaman King – Tao Jun * Slayers – Lina Inverse * Slayers Next – Lina Inverse * ''Slayers Try – Lina Inverse * ''Slayers Revolution – Lina Inverse * Slayers Evolution-R – Lina Inverse * Space Pirate Mito – Mito * Sonic X - Amy Rose * Tama and Friends – Chopin * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor – Azalyn, Emi and Yumi Hanner * ToHeart – Tomoko Hoshina * Twin Signal – Kris Sign * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy – Roxanne * Virgin Fleet - Hatsuki Fujiwara, Mari Sakisaka * The World of Narue – Kiriri Kaibashira, Kyoko Kudo, Manaka Oatari/Magical Girl #4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! – Serenity Wheeler * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Mindy, Linda, Yasmin, Blair Flannigan, Maiden in Love, Elemental HERO Burstinatrix * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – Patty, Claire, Barbara * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal – Lotus Hanazoe * Zetman – Tomomi, Swim Teacher (Ep. 5) Non-anime * Adventures in Voice Acting – Herself * Angel's Friends – Miki, Cabiria * Cubix: Robots for Everyone – Babysix * Chaotic – Lulu * Ratatoing – Carol * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Jhanna, Additional Voices * Viva Piñata – Mrs. Whirlm, Betty Bunnycomb * Winx Club – Icy, Mitzi, Digit & Musa (4Kids Entertainment) Movies * Adolescence of Utena – Shiori Takatsuki, Shadow Girl E-ko * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc – Anna * Exte: Hair Extensions – Yuko Mizushima (English dub) * Impy's Island – Impy the Impodochosaurus * Madea Goes to Jail – Hyundai Elantra driver (unseen) * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! – Additional Voices * Time of Eve – Rina * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie – Additional Voices Video games * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - Pedestrian, Commercial Announcer * One Piece: Grand Battle - Tony Tony Chopper * One Piece: Grand Adventure - Tony Tony Chopper * One Piece: Pirates' Carnival - Tony Tony Chopper * Shaman King: Power of Spirit - Tao Jun * Silent Hill 4: The Room - Cynthia Velasquez (uncredited) * Smite - Izanami * Sonic the Hedgehog - Amy Rose (2005-2009), Nimue, Maids, Kid * Street Fighter V - Noembelu Production credits Voice director * Asphalt Overdrive * Brothers in Arms 3: Sons of War * Dragon Mania Legends * Dungeon Hunter 5 * Modern Combat 5: Blackout * Norm of the North * Pokémon (Season 19+/Movie 18+) * Psychic School Wars References External links * Lisa Ortiz at Facebook * Category:Living people Category:American stage actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Hofstra University alumni Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American video game actresses Category:Voice directors